


The Tutoring Session

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Ben Stone is a student math tutor at college. He thinks his day isn’t about to get anymore interesting when a very pretty girl shows up and asks for help on her calculus homework....
Relationships: Ben Stone/Grace Stone
Kudos: 5





	The Tutoring Session

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request by a follower on Twitter. Fun fact, it only took me five minutes to write this one and it was really fun writing it during breakfast. This is how I pictured Grace and Ben meeting, a math tutoring session. 
> 
> I might continue this one but we'll see.  
> Gracens, this is for you.

It was another day at the student help center and all Ben Stone could think about was food. He was starving. He wanted some food to get his mind off schoolwork for a bit. But he had one more hour before he could leave and it felt like an eternity.

Ben loved his job. His professors at college were astounded by his abilities in mathematics that they told him that he should work in the student help center; offering help to the students who needed help with their course work. Most of the students were flirty girls who clearly were only there for Ben’s dashing good looks and not for math homework. He got the occasional serious student but nothing more than that.

His family was proud of him, well, except maybe his younger sister Michaela who would yell “NERD!” at Ben whenever he said something smart about math. His parents were proud of him and he knew Mick was proud of him too. He wished he was back home, eating dinner and the thought of food only made him more hungry. But then, his thoughts were interrupted by a sweet, gentle feminine voice.

“Excuse me, but are you Ben Stone?” Ben looked up from his calculus that he was working on to find himself staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had playful brown eyes, a cute nose, perfect full lips and very bouncy and curly brown hair. Her skin had an olive tone to it and it made her glow in the late afternoon sun. “Um, yeah,” Ben choked out. “I’m Ben. And you are?” The girl smiled. “I’m Grace,” she said as she smoothed out the yellow dress she was wearing as she sat down. She extended her hand out and Ben shook it. “I’m really having a hard time with this calculus homework. A whole bunch of girls told me that you’re the brightest student in the math department.” Ben smiled at her. “What are you stuck on?” he asked her gently. Grace pulled out her calculus textbook and showed him the problem sets she was stuck on. Ben explained to her what they were trying to find in the problem and he noticed how Grace was more focused on her homework than staring at him, unlike all the other girls who had come to him. And there was something else about this girl that he admired. She was just in general extremely kind. She would ask lots of questions and he would try to explain to her in the best way that he could without getting too technical.

After what seemed like only 15 minutes, the clock in the library struck six o’clock. “Well, I guess my session has ended,” Ben said as he gathered his things. “Did you get everything that you needed help with, Grace?” She nodded. “You know,” she said as she put her hand under her chin and gazed at him intently. “You should be a math teacher. You make so much more sense than my professor. I really understand calculus a lot more now, thanks to you.” She gave him a sweet smile and Ben felt his heart turn over. “Hey...um....do...you want to get dinner with me?” Ben asked, forcing each word out. She grinned at him. “It would be my absolute pleasure, Ben,” Grace said as she grabbed her things. “Ok then, let’s go grab something to eat! I’m starving!” Ben exclaimed. Grace laughed.

Ben Stone didn’t realize it that day yet, but that day, he met the future Mrs. Benjamin Stone. And it was the happiest day of his life.


End file.
